nephiapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Laural Eluxchevee Helevede Stratos
"I have watched Laural take blow after fatal blow from opponents and somehow still stand in the end." Keralina Shinji Appearance Upon first look Laural looks like a normal man with dark brown hair and a clean shaven face, but on closer inspection his eyes have a golden tint with them and his face is littered with scars from past battles. Most of the time Laural will be found with full armor on and Dragon weave plate mail equipped to protect his body from extreme temperatures of fire and cold as well as acid. History At the age of 10 Laural's mother had already put him through extensive training in the Sulancian academies where he learned strategy and team tactics. During his time there his favorite class actually became smithing with Master Wyrn Dragonhammer. During this time Laural not only built his own armor but also worked on his own swords at this time even collecting enough money to fund his first adventure at the age of 14. During the last two years of training under Wyrn Laural would up making one Masterwork sword that his teacher, Yorth, began to use known as Redemption. On his 13th birthday however his mother Arena put him through a 72 hour gauntlet as he continued to press on and fight blowing the minds of even his teachers as his body was bruised and battered. Laural came out of it with the spirit of never losing yet he never cared about the ability to win. During his time after the academy his first assignment was to the go into the catacomb maze under Sulance and help a group of people find the Alliance stone. With his party members he started down into the wretched place as each turn brought about a creature of many numbers or a Minotaur of extreme strength. The Guardian of Wind, Kaze, began to take a huge interest into Laural at this point as during the time in the citadel's massive catacombs Laural found the alliance stone between the dragon clans and was the only one to leave the catacombs alive. This event would later trigger Laural's horrible habit of hating to learn someone's name. At this point Kaze had showed enough interest in him that he approached Arena and talked to her about training her son. Arena was so angry that a Guardian took and interest in her son that she told Kaze that he was banished from the kingdom saying that his judgement was flawed. Instead of getting mad Kaze asked Laural a question about his training and simply asked Laural if he wanted to see the world. Upon answering the question with a solid yes Kaze offered to take Laural under his wing and teach him. This angered Arena so bad that she banished Laural and commanded he never set foot in Sulance under the warning of death. This is what began Laural's Exile. The battle of Herro was the first fight where Laural was critically injured. During the small skirmish an Angel of a Fallen god had attacked the city out of spite and in doing so drove the guardian of space insane. Kaze as a Guardian was brought in to deal with the creature that he had become bringing Laural along. Walking into the tower Laural was thrashed about and had several bones broken in his body yet he continued getting up and even got all the citizens of the tower out before it came crashing down on top of him. Kaze frustrated he lost a student began to clean it off as he found Laural covering up a small child yet he was still alive and breathing. After a week of recovery Laural walked into the bar of Herro as Yorth came running in breathing hard. Explaining to him that one of their party members named Cora was kidnapped by Adin the false king of Evansguard that took over during the fall of the line of Evan. During the prepping for the battle Laural was given the Stardragon Banner from Kaze as a token of good faith and leadership on the battlefield. As the armies began to become unsettled staring at the walls Yorth finally explained to Laural that he was in love with Cora and he only trusted Laural with the information. Laural explained to him that he would fight like mad and get help retrieve what Yorth valued. Upon storming the castle Laural was cornered in a battle in the armory and was captured. During his day of torment they tried to rip out the muscles in his left arm instead they where only able to puncture into his arm when the second way of the army began to attack. Adin in a self defense had dragged Laural in chains to the throne room to trade fo Cora's hand in marriage to which she declined giving the young Stanton more pain in his body. Yorth broke into the room and in a chaotic battle actually freed the exhausted Laural who watched the battle between Adin and Yorth. Which ended with Adin stabbing through a self sacrificing Cora to protect Yorth who was stabbed through the lung. He retalitated by stabbing Adin through the throat. Laural grabbed Cora who had died instantly, grabbing the weak Yorth he held him in his arms till Yorth made the statement that scared Laural so badly. '"We Can't be immortal Laural...but we can make people remember us for thousands of years." '''Upon getting up from the floor he took Redemption from Yorth's corpse and left the castle slaying all those who stood in his way. Making his way through Evansguard Laural stayed there with Kaze for a while as he regained some of his strength from the torment as Kaze did his best to repair the damaged left shoulder of the cavalier. While exploring some of the battlefield Kaze actually let Laural find the Stardragon flag again half buried itself in the rubble. Laural asked what Kaze thought to which the guardian found himself speechless finding the small girl who hid in his cloak stared in wonderment at him. Laural started to ask Kaze questions as the guardian smiled taking in the girl as well naming her Levy. During his stay in Evansguard Kaze began to notice random spurts of anger in Laural's emotions as he would jerk in pain from what Kaze called an "inner demon" recommending he go to Garrison and learn about the Chamber of the Dawn Laural set out to learn. Upon arriving in Garrison he was met by Diana a priestess there at the temple of Dight. She took him out east of Garrison as she showed him a great cave with giant black stone doors. Laural didn't hesitate going in but he found himself challenged against phantoms of the past including Lazarus who fought him to a full throttle fight that lasted while the priestess watched him. Upon noticing the problem with the dungeon she took Laural into town to recuit fellow adventurers, upon walking into town Laural ran into Yorthik Yorth's younger brother. Confused by his luck Laural smiled getting a small party together he headed back into the dungeon encountering monsters like White dragons and Liches. Upon finishing the trials Laural found a strange object that did something to him messing with his internal workings. Walking out of the trials Laural smiled to himself as he met Kaze and Levy in town and as 18th birthday present they took him out to some markets as well as let him meet with the headmaster of the academy who requested he talk with Corin Tiwele and Holleth Greene. Laural got seperated from Yorthik as the two talked about Yorth's final stand making the younger brother curious before Laural's final trial. Walking in alone Laural had to fight a red dragon one on one as the brutal fight left him in a sad condition. Yet his entry to meet the famed Assassin and Cleric left him with a smile on his face but this was interupted immediately. Laural recieved a letter before his meeting with Corin that Yorthik found information in Evansguard about the new king being Adin who was killed by Yorick. In a flight of arrogance Laural took off to Evansguard to which he found himself walking into a trap. Upon being thrown into the dungeon his left arm was broken clean as he laid inside tired and wounded. Yet a huge slab of stone moved in the floor as Ghose smiled helping the wounded Laural escape informing him to get out of the city as soon as possible because the king Adin was the same as last time and had a phylactery to keep himself alive. Laural nodded in understanding as Ghose got him out of the city helping fix his arm up a bit and sent him on his way back to garrison. Laural took off from Evansguard in the rain. (The same rain that caused Keralina's walk of pain later.) Half way between the two cities Laural encountered Pestilence and after a small fight Laural found himself weakened as she scarred his chin in the process to show her power over him. Laural tried to fight in defiance but found himself at a lose as she tossed him aside and rode on. This helped him in the fight later on because his body built a immunity to the pestilence effect. Upon returning to Garrison Laural immediately went into the Fantalon Mansion and bypassed all the guards as he threw the door open wide as he started training under Corin and Holleth in extreme regiments once again. Reading and learning more about strategy everyday until he was approached by Kaze who explained to him that artifacts from the original Stardrgons had been found. Making his was to the base Laural was able to scavenge alot of the gear as Kaze explained that there was a small island fortress once built to the south and would be a great place to start a new fortress. Making it to the Liberation Isle. Laural found his half-bother Leonhardt had shown up to help him. With the work of Dragon's keep keeping him busy he met Cynthia and Vivian who where sisters of Yothik and Yorth. Talking to them they asked about the other brothers that had parished while journeying with Laural. During this time Laural also created the Keepers of Secrets which does covert operations of the Stardragons. Just a bit later Laural found out about Arena's condition and with Leonhardt returned to Sulance for the first time in ages to which Arena tried to explain that she had treated Laural so harshly in the hopes we would take after Lazarus. Laural denied this fact and explained he didn't need to be like Lazarus that a family collective was stronger then his greatest day alone. His mother died not understanding his motives. Laural was then summoned by Dregon Slais to join him in the retaking of Evansguard. With the recent problems he had with the country he was all to glad to jump into the fray and help change the city. Dregon also recuited Laural's uncle Grey as well as Ghose Slais. The battle didn't take long after the master assassin Veranix Bloodmyre dispatched most of the cities main defenses. Leading the way to the castle and the final battle with Adin and the vengeance of Yorith and Cora clean. Yet pain once again visited him for when he left he found the body of his uncle Grey in an alleyway. He buried him with honor in Dregon's garden where there is still a monument for him today. Vivan and Cythia went into a dungeon while Laural was away and had encounter Hexer Adin's left hand assassin. In a last ditch effort to keep the assassin from getting free the two had exploded the dungeon and brought it collapsing down on the three of them as Vivian sent her last breath of life sending Laural this message. '"Your the last one left my friend our story has come to and end and I gues your the last one...Tell mother the last of her children die today but our lives where not in vain Laural." '''This sent Laural spiraling into a depression for a long period of time until the grown up Levy came to recuit him for Kaze. October 10th, 2012 Personality Abilities Equipment * Revelation ** +21 Worldslayer weapon * Demon's Bane Greataxe ** +5 Demon bane axe, x5 damage to demons * Ticondrian Great Bow ** +5 Great bow with ice damage * Stanton Boots (Tremor boots) ** Grants Tremor sense (20 ft area around him) * Silver and Gold Dragonweave Armor ** Immunity to Cold, Fire, and Acid * Gauntlets of the Weapon's master ** +2 with an weapon and it's trained * Tower Forcer shield ** +5 Light Tower shield made of force (shield spell enchantment) * Bandages of Rapid Recovery ** Allowed him to recover 10 hp per round even after being knocked out. * Dragon lenses ** Infravision and allowed him to see through Ashes' eyes * Belt of Physical Might ** +6 to Strength and Constitution * Banner of the Stardragons ** +20 to all allies Armor class in a 50ft radius * Pauldrons of Magic reflection (Ioun stone enchantment) ** All magic under level 6 Laural can bend and throw back. * The Redfork ** A relic from his ancestors. Trivia * Laural's name is actually a very tricky puzzle. ** Laural is the Greek symbol of victory ** Eluxchevee is translated to mean, "one step beyond" ** Helevede is translated to mean, "beyond the grave" ** Stanton is a symbol of the Nephian Black church that was destroyed during the fall of Suinocard.s * While Laural is a skilled swordsman he absolutely distastes Scimitars. * Alot of people found Laural to be strange upon creation but was later flooring players in his "watch and learn" style of traits that began to show. * Laural was the last character the Architect created.